Prior art devices which are fashioned to exclusively develop the calf muscle of an individual have been totally inadequate as far as the safety requirements concerning the user. Specifically a calf developing exercise would entail lifting a bar bell usually provided on a shoulder high stand away from the support rack and thereafter doing toe raising exercises which will provide the required benefits. It should be apparant however that should a muscle cramp or loss of balance by the exercises occur, there is no immediate safe way of removing the bar bell from off of a persons shoulder to relieve the user of the weight burden and consequently the possibility of injury in excess of the cramp, muscle tear, loss of balance etc. could compound the likely hood of an injury.